Song Fics
by ShulesPsych
Summary: Song one-shots, a shules addition
1. You Belong With Me

You Belong With Me

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend ‒ she's upset,_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

_I'm in the room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night._

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like._

_And she'll never know your story like I do._

**Juliet's POV**

It was 12:00, time for my lunch break, so I grabbed my purse and headed for the front doors of the station, already thinking about what I wanted. Once I walked outside, I heard Shawn on the phone with his girlfriend, Abigail Lytar.

"Abs it was just a joke ok," Shawn said pleadingly. She said something else, I couldn't hear, that made Shawn's face drop.

"Abigail, nothing is wrong with your friend Becky, I was just saying that she has a big butt, because... well she does," Shawn replied defensively. I had to laugh at that, because even when Shawn is criticizing someone he makes it sound funny.

"Alright, bye," Shawn hung up, and then turned around, to see me standing on the front steps. His eyes lit up when he saw me. "Well hiya Jules!"

"Hey Shawn," I said smiling. For some reason that's all I ever want to do when I'm around Shawn. Even though I knew I shouldn't I did it anyway. "So is everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah, Abigail just got upset because I made a joke about one of her "close" friends, even though they hardly ever speak. I'm really getting sick of all this drama with her."

"Oh," was all I could think of to say, and before I said something I know I would regret later on I decided to take an out. "Well I was just heading out to lunch, I'll talk to you later Shawn. And if there's anything you need I'm here."

"Thanks, Jules. Bye!" He said and then walked into the station. If only I could work up the nerve to tell him that if he was with me there wouldn't be any drama. I got into my car and turned on the radio, so that rock was playing. I'm not too fond of it, I just know Abigail hates it. Even if that is a little mean I don't care because she stole my man... well he was never really mine to begin with, no, he was never mine because I missed my chance. I was too dumb to realize my feelings for Shawn until it was too late, and now I have to pay for it. But it's stupid, because she will never understand Shawn the way I do. His jokes, obsession with hair and pineapple etc. Maybe one day he'll figure it out, but for now I'm just going to keep my mouth shut.

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time._

It seems like every time I see or hear Abigail and Shawn she's bragging about being teacher of the year, while I haven't even made it from the title, Junior Detective, or she's yelling at Shawn. If I'm out on errands and I see her she's wearing short skirts and a blouse while I just wear jeans and t-shirts, I always feel under dressed.

Every time I got to bed it feels like I have the same dream over and over again. It's always Shawn finally realizing that we're perfect for each other and that I'm what he's always wanted. He tells me he loves me on a walk on the beach while the sun sets, and it's perfect because there's nothing in the way anymore. But it never happens, so all I can do is pray that one day it will.

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you._

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see ‒_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

He looks at me and smiles that knee weakening smile, so I have to lean on a wall to not fall over and make a fool of myself. I mentally tell him he doesn't belong with Abigail, and ask him why can't he see that it's me who gets him, not her. She doesn't deserve an amazing man like Shawn, because she treats him like he's nothing when he's everything, he's the most thoughtful and considerate man ever. And he deserves to be with someone who will take notice of that and will treat him the right way, he should be with someone like me. He belongs with me. So I just ask in my mind all the time. Why can't you see, you belong with me? But it's always the same answer, nothing because I can't get up the nerve to tell him that I love him and I want to be with him, and that he should be with me, not her.

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be._

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,_

_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_And you've got a smile_

_That can light up this whole town._

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down._

_You say you're fine ‒ I know you better than that._

_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

As Shawn and I make our way to the police station, coming from the store because they we were out of coffee and Lassiter gets VERY cranky when he doesn't have his coffee. My car broke down when we were about half way there so I had to call for a tow and Shawn and I had to walk the rest of the way.

"Ooooooooh, Jules, look! It's my favorite smoothie stand! Can we pleeeaaassseee get one please?" Shawn said with his puppy dog face on. The one I find nearly impossible to resist, ok impossible.

"Fine, but you're buying," I caved.

"Yes!" I found myself laughing at his child like excitement. We walked over to the smoothie stand, we both ordered a smoothie and went on our way making small talk. I couldn't help but think that this is how it should be, Shawn and I talking and walking while we enjoy our beverages.

"Yesterday I was hanging with Gus and-" Shawn started.

"No surprise there," I interrupted, and he smiled, that beautiful smile that I love so much. That smile I haven't seen in forever since Shawn and Abigail started dating.

"Ok, little miss smartie pants, I guess you don't want to hear then huh?" He teased.

"Nailed it!"

"Fine then I won't tell you about me finding a chip that looked exactly like Ally Sheedy."

"Uh, Shawn, you just did."

"Dang it!" I let out a giggle at how cute he was when he pouted, oh how I wish I could kiss that pout off of his face. But I held strong and resisted the urge. We continued talking and I started wondering why Shawn even started dating Abigail with all these cruel stories he's telling me. Once we reached the station, Chief Vick called Shawn into her office and I sat at my desk continuing to do what I've been doing for these last few months, pray that Shawn and I end up together.

_Oh, I remember you were driving to my house_

_In the middle of the night._

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

_When you know you're 'bout to cry._

_I know your favorite songs,_

_And you tell me about your dreams._

_Think I know where you belong,_

_Think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you?_

_Been here all along._

_So, why can't you see ‒_

_You belong with me?_

The next day, I was doing laundry because it was my day off and I had to find something to wear for the SBPD ball tomorrow night, when I heard a knock on the door. I put the clothes down and looked through peep hole to see Shawn standing there with clenched fists. I opened the door and let him in.

"Shawn? Are you ok? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Abigail cheated on me," Shawn said in a whisper, while his head faced the floor. I gasped, even though I expected it, it was still hard to imagine.

"Oh my gosh! How?" Wow that was a really stupid question.

"How else Juliet? With another guy!" I was taken aback when he yelled and used my full name. "I'm sorry I yelled, I'm just really disappointed right now Jules."

"Hey, I'm here for you ok. You're going to get over it, and there's no doubt she won't want you back," I comforted, hoping that he wouldn't even take her back.

"Oh no, I am not taking her back, that would be idiotic," He laughed and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Um are you going to the SBPD ball tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, I have nothing to wear."

"I wish you were," Shawn replied. "Look I should go, gotta rent a tux ya know, thanks for helping me, bye Jules!" He said walking to the door.

"Bye Shawn," I called out. When he was gone I fell back and thought about what Shawn said. Maybe I should go to the ball... there's my chance to win Shawn over. So without any further thought I got up to go dress shopping for tomorrow night that would hopefully leave Shawn breathless.

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

_All this time how could you not know, baby ‒_

_You belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me._

It was 10 minutes until I got to the ball and I was feeling very insecure. When I got there and walked in, I immediately started to search for Shawn. When I found him, he was already staring at me and walking towards me, so I met him halfway.

"Wow, Jules, you look... you look... Wow," Shawn said and I smiled and blushed, while I pulled him into a dance.

"You don't look too bad yourself Mr. Spencer," I replied with a smile.

"Jules?"

"Hm?"

"Would you possibly... I don't know... be my girlfriend?" Shawn asked with hope shining in his eyes.

I smiled at his adorable stutter. "I thought you would never ask."

He grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh and Jules?"

"Hm?"

"I love you, not Abigail, it was always you and it always will be."

I was at loss for words.

"I... I... love you too Shawn," I finally choked out and he smiled his amazing smile, then finally, FINALLY, pulled me into a kiss, the most amazing kiss I have ever experienced. When we finally pulled apart I said,

"Shawn?"

"Hm?" He asked, still dazed from our kiss.

"You belong with me," and with that pulled him into another kiss.

**Well there's my first song fic, I don't think I like it too much, but please review! And I'm trying to update A New Beginning, but I don't have much inspiration so ideas are always welcome and I'll try to have it updated soon! Thanks! Love you guys! And forever shules!**


	2. Cover Girl

**Cover Girl**

**Hey guys so this story is going to be to the song Cover Girl by Big Time Rush. The time setting is seven months after Shawn and Juliet got together for the first time. There could possibly be a shules moment in here... I'M JUST KIDDING OF COURSE THERE IS! Anyway I don't own the Psych characters or this song, only in my dreams... but enjoy and review to tell me what you think!**

**Shawn's POV**

"Shawn hurry up! We're going to be late!" I heard Jules yell at me from outside the bathroom. You see the SBPD decided to have a "We solved another case so lets throw a ball" party. I really didn't want to go but then I remembered that I have a girlfriend and girls love that kinda stuff so I asked Juliet to be my date. Gus said I was going soft but he's wrong! I am my own man! "Shawn! You better be out of that bathroom in 5 seconds or you're going to regret it!"

"Coming dear!" I replied quickly. Okay so maybe I'm going a little soft, but I can't help it! Juliet just makes me feel so... so... I don't even know how to explain it! She just puts on her pout face and I cave. Have I mentioned to you how much I love that woman? I've never felt this way before about anyone and I want to let her know that. I exited the bathroom quickly and saw her looking at all of the pictures in my apartment, my heart fluttered at the sight of her, in her beautiful red dress and black heels, oh how I love my girl. I stealthily snook up behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and whispered in her ear, "You look beautiful Juliet."

She turned her head so we were close talking and gazing into each others eyes, but I could still see her slightly blush. "Thank you, Shawn, you don't look too bad yourself," she whispered and I scoffed. I was wearing dark grey dress pants and a dark grey coat with a red dress shirt to match Juliet's dress.

"Compared to you I look like Gus' Pluto pick up line, LAME!" I responded and it was true! Jules looked so beautiful I was almost, ALMOST speechless, and that's very hard to be done.

"Don't be too hard on yourself there sweetie," Jules said. Then she quickly pecked my lips and walked over to the table to grab her purse. "Now lets go so we don't arrive late."

"Okay, okay let's go," I replied while opening the door, letting her walk out them shutting g it behind me.

"Shawn lock the door!" Juliet shouted back. I did. I got in the passenger side of her car and we were off.

* * *

**Juliet's POV**

Apparently the party was for anybody as long as they were brought by someone part of the SBPD. That being said there were probably more women than men there. Some women were dressed nicely, but then there were the ones who were dressed like they were in a club. I couldn't help but feel a little insecure because some of these women were very beautiful and almost every single one was glaring at me because I am with Shawn. Also just because I was with him didn't stop some of the slutty, drunk chicks to come flirt with Shawn right in front of her! Some of them weren't even drunk! It made her sick to her stomach whenever a girl would wink at Shawn, she just couldn't help but think maybe one of them would catch his eye and he would leave her. She couldn't bare that thought, Shawn was her first real love and she didn't know what she would do without him! How would she survive in a world if Shawn belonged to another girl? She wouldn't, simple as that. I saw Shawn headed this way with our drinks, dodging a drunk man walking off of the karaoke stage. I put on my fake smile once he reached me. Obviously I need to work on it because Shawn saw right through it.

"What's wrong sweet heart?" Shawn asked with concern in his voice and written all over his face.

"Nothing!" I answered, maybe a little too quickly.

"Jules don't give me any of that bull. Now tell me whats wrong, you've been acting like this since we walked in and you took a look around." I couldn't help but have my heart fill with even more love for the man in front of me. How had I gotten so lucky to get such an amazing and caring man like Shawn?

"Well-" He interrupted me before I could finish.

"Are you not having fun?"

"No of course I'm having fun Shawn."

"Do feel okay? Are you getting a cold?"

"I feel fine Shawn."

"Then what is it? Would you rather be hanging out with someone else? Cause if that's it then it's okay you won't hurt my feelings." Heck to the no! No way am I letting Shawn out of my sight in this place, where any woman could talk to him? I don't think so.

"No Shawn I want to hang out with you you it's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I can't help but feel so ugly!" Shawn's chin dropped down all the way to his chest and I suppressed a laugh to finish my sentence. "I mean all these women are so pretty and I just feel like chopped liver compared to them I guess plus they're ALL flirting with you and I get so jealous! I'm just scared I'm going to lose you." I finished unable to meet Shawn's eyes. After a few moments I looked up to see no one there, tears stung the back of my eyes as all my insecurities flowed out at once. Where was he? Is he laughing at me? Did I scare him off? Is he gone? Did he finally realize that he wanted someone better? All these questions made me want to break down right then and there. I decided I should just leave and ask Gus to take Shawn home. I was on my way to grab my purse when I heard.

"Excuse me? Hi, I'm uh Shawn Spencer and I wanted to sing you guys a song." I turned around so fast I nearly got whiplash. But there he was on stage standing there holding the microphone looking so adorable. "I would like to dedicate this song to my AMAZING girlfriend Juliet O'Hara." I felt like my face could've started a fire they felt so hot. How did he make me from wanting to cry to blushing in a matter of 3 seconds? I would never know. And if possible I started blushing harder once he started singing, he really was a great singer.

_"I don't know why you always get so insecure_

_I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror_

_And why won't you believe me when I say_

_That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

_When you're looking at the magazines_

_And thinking that you'll never measure up_

_You're wrong_

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl_

_Oh, my cover girl"_

Now my eyes were tearing up because of the happiness I was feeling. I just didn't understand how I got so lucky to get to call Shawn Spencer mine.

_"You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day _

_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay _

_And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape _

_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made _

_When you're looking at the magazines _

_And thinking that you're just not good enough _

_You're so wrong, baby _

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl _

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are _

_Why don't you know _

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts _

_It's what's underneath your skin _

_The beauty that shines within _

_You're the only one that rocks my world _

_My cover girl "_

I felt like everyone was staring at me but the only person's eyes that mattered were the hazel ones currently on stage making my stomach fill up with butterflies and my heart with love.

_"You've got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once_

_And when I see that face_

_I'd try a thousand ways_

_I would do anything to make you smile_

_'Cause you're my cover, cover girl_

_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_

_Why don't you know_

_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_

_It's what's underneath your skin_

_The beauty that shines within_

_You're the only one that rocks my world_

_My cover girl"_

By now Shawn was making his way through the crowd towards me while he was finishing up. Once he reached me he grabbed my hand, got on both of his knees and sand the last notes.

_"Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl"_

When he was done I was in full blown tears. I lunged at him and he caught me in his strong arms.

"I love you Jules," I don't think I'd seen him so serious and my head started to feel dizzy. He loved me?

"You do?" I asked in disbelief.

"More than anything."

"Even pineapple?" He let out a small chuckle.

"Yes even pineapple." My face broke out in the biggest smile I've ever smiled.

"I love you too," and before he could respond I crashed my lips his and immediately sook entrance with my tongue. He granted it and as we were battling for dominance, we heard whistles and shouts in the background. I reluctantly pulled away to see most of the people in the crowd cheering for us, there were a few women scowling but I didn't let that bother me. Geez this was like Canada all over again. I blushed a deep crimson.

"I know y'all were enjoying the stalking, but you can all get back to the party we were just finishing up." Shawn said to everyone and soon they were all back to doing what they were doing before Shawn started singing. I snapped my head up to his and gave him a quick kiss before saying.

"Why don't you say we get out of here?"

"Already?"

"Unless you want to give all these people a show right here, then I suggest we do," I replied huskily.

"Oh!" He smirked at me then picked me up bridal style and we left without saying good bye.

* * *

Later that night, there I lay in a sleeping Shawn's arms and I felt so amazing, Shawn sure knew a way of getting rid a girl's insecurities and I loved it. There was nothing stopping me, I am definitely marrying Shawn Spencer, if it's the last thing I do.

**Ok so let me know what you think, I really hated the ending but I didn't know what else to do so... I'm working on the next chapter for A New Beginning but I keep deleting and starting over, nothing fits. And let me know if you have any so g suggestions or story plots of what you want to happen. I might do a proposal if y'all want. But thanks for all the reviews so far!**


End file.
